


Whooped Your Ass

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embarrassed Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Flirting, Laser Tag, M/M, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: When Dean takes Castiel out for laser tag, he finds cruel glee in teasing the angel. Too bad Cas is keen on shutting Dean up. With his mouth. Against the wall.





	Whooped Your Ass

"Dean, I still do not see the point in this."

"C'mon Cas! The point is fun!"

Cas raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Dean.

"Fine," Dean sighed. "Just think of it as combat training."

Cas tightened his vest and looked at his laser gun dubiously. "I'm not sure that this would cause any real damage. Also, perhaps you should just tell Sam how you feel instead of excluding him from his favorite activity because he interviewed a stripper without you."

Dean grinned at Cas and pulled out his phone. "I'll talk through pictures. Let's take one and send it to him." Dean stood beside Cas and easily placed an arm around his shoulder before snapping a pic. "Dude you're not even smiling," Dean noted, examining the picture.

"Why should I? Nothing amusing has happened."

Dean rolled his eyes before a devious smirk graced his lips. "I know just how we should fuck with him. One more pic, okay?"

Cas eyed Dean carefully. "Okay..." They both turned their eyes to the cell camera and, right before Dean pressed the shutter button, he planted his lips firmly on Cas's cheek.

"Perfect!" Dean laughed, looking at the photo. Cas's eyes were wide and he was blushing, and Dean was smirking just a little. "Aaaaand send."

"Dean why did-"

"Sam won't get off me about us secretly being a couple or something. He's gonna flip." As if on cue, Dean's phone rang with a call from Sam. He flipped it open. "You in trouble?"

"What? N-no but..."

"Then we can talk after I kick Cas's ass at laser tag."

They could both hear Sam's indignant, "LASER TAG?!" as Dean ended the call.

"Dean, I'm not so sure I'm comfortable with pretending to be a couple."

Dean couldn't say whether it was Cas's blush or how he looked without all those coats on or the fact that NOTHING made Cas uncomfortable, but some primal instinct turned on inside him and his smirk slid into a sexy smile. "That just makes me want to do it all the more." Dean slid his arm off of Cas and ruffled his hair before leaning into his ear and whispering, "You ready to get your ass whooped, angel?" Cas landed a solid punch on Dean's arm as a reply and Dean laughed. "Alright, alright. But really. You're going down, sunshine."

The rules began to air over the radio and Dean sat his phone in one of the provided cubbies before heading into the course, completely oblivious to Cas palming the phone and following him in.

"ONE VERSUS ONE!" the speakers blared. "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO FIND COVER. BEGIN!"

The lights on their vests began flashing as they ran to their respective bases.

"Dean! I don't know how to play!" Cas yelled over the noise.

"Use your gun to hit anywhere there are lights on me!" Dean yelled back.

"BEGIN!"

Cas immediately located the stairs and fled up to the balcony, where he would have a better vantage point. He rounded the corner only to run into a grinning Dean Winchester.

"You always go for high ground, don't you?" he toyed before shooting Cas in the shoulder. Cas winced before realizing that he felt nothing.

"These are fake guns?"

"Well duh. Did you think I was going to ACTUALLY shoot you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"Touche."

Cas tried to shoot Dean back, but nothing happened.

"If you're shot you gotta go back to your base to make your gun work again. Go on." Dean even threw in a wink. "I'll even let ya get a head start." The moment Cas turned around, he felt a slap on his rear. He heard Dean laugh, and was thankful Dean couldn't read minds. Because Cas had a plan.

He made it back to his base and charged up before bracing himself against a foam pillar and tracing Dean through their bond. He leapt from cover to cover, always staying out of sight of the Winchester boy.

"Cas? Where'd ya go? You okay? I didn't hurt your feelings, did I?"

Dean was standing with his gun hung lazily at his side, eyes scanning the balconies for his angel. He almost missed him when he came walking very determinedly towards him.

Dean smiled. "Hey man, I was starting to-" His words were cut off by Cas pushing him hard against the wall. "Um, what-" Suddenly Cas's mouth was pressing hard against his, tongue already fighting for entrance. Dean was stunned and his lips parted of their own accord and _holy shit_ he had a mouthful of Cas. Dean dropped his gun, and lost his fingers in Cas's hair and his mind in the kiss. His tongue slid against Cas's as they fought for dominance but hell if Cas didn't just TAKE dominance straight from him. Cas tasted like watermelons and honey and cinnamon and straight up _sin_. He felt one of Cas's hands fall down to grope his ass and the noise that came out of his mouth wasn't human. He didn't even register the few bright lights flashing around them. Everything was Cas. Cas on his mouth and now Cas on his neck and Cas's hand snaking it's way under his shirt and Cas's mouth on his own again and Cas's lips left his own and he definitely did NOT whimper and he opened his eyes in wonder-

Only to be shot in the chest.

Cas said nothing, simply turned around and walked away.

Dean stood there, eyes wide, mind reeling, and chest rising and falling harder than, well, that kiss.

"ROUND OVER. PLAYER TWO WINS!"

Dean shook himself out of it and blearily walked towards the exit. Just before he got there, he felt a hand smack his ass and a voice close to his ear whisper, "I think I just, how did you phrase it, whooped your ass." Cas bit Dean's earlobe teasingly and walked straight past him into the equipment room. Dean staggered in a few more steps before Cas said, "Oh, whoops! Almost forgot." He placed something in Dean's hand. "Sam probably has some questions."

Dean still wasn't sure what was going on and flipped his phone open, only to grow white with horror. In his convo with Sam were now five pictures of Dean and Cas making out and - oh fuck - you could DEFINITELY see their tongues in most of these and dear lord when did Dean moan he didn't remember that but it sure as hell looked like it happened.

Sam was already texting him variations of "WHAT" and "I mean it's about time but mostly WHAT" and "tbh glad I wasn't invited now".

Dean looked up to Cas blankly. Cas turned slowly and winked at him over his shoulder before walking out. And damn if Dean wasn't sure that Cas left his coats off just so he could see every curve of his ass.

Dean ran after Cas. "Dean, don't you have a brother to console?" Cas asked teasingly, a sarcastic smile gracing his features.

Well heck now that he was here he didn't know how to say it. "Um, I just... I um..." Dean cleared his throat before asking in a small voice. "Can we do it again?"

"What, laser tag? That sore of a loser?"

"No the... The other thing."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean. What 'other thing'?"

"You know man the um..." Dean trailed off and found that he couldn't finish his sentence.

Cas faked confusion. "I don't know, unless you mean the-" Cas's eyes widened and he mockingly gasped and leaned in close to whisper, "the k-i-s-s?"

Dean gulped. "When did you get so sassy?"

Cas winked at Dean again. "I've learned some things I haven't gotten to show you yet."

Dean tried to ignore THOSE implications. "So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Do...IT....again..."

Cas took a step forward so he was pressed against Dean and copied Dean's signature smirk. "Ask me, Dean. Go ahead." He leaned forward to Dean's ear. "Make my day." Cas began absently mouthing Dean's ear as Dean tried so very hard to think.

"Can...can....can we just date forever?"

Cas paused. "Come again?"

"I... I wanna date you."

Cas was still for a moment more before resting his head on Dean's shoulder and laughing. "Of course, Dean. We can date. But I don't think that was the question you were trying to ask."

"It's hard to think," Dean admitted sheepishly.

"Had something to do with a kiss?"

Cas pulled back to look at Dean's face. His pupils were dilated, he was flushed, and he was breathing very hard. "Kiss me," Dean breathed out.

"My pleasure."


End file.
